Les rumeurs d'une nuit
by sakka-kun
Summary: Chesterfield a avoué depuis quelques temps l'amour immoral qu'il porte à un soldat à Blutch qui ne semble pas plus concerné que ça. Mais, contre toute attente, il pourrait bien y avoir quelque chose dans le coeur du caporal, autre que de l'indifférence.


-Blutch. Cessez donc de vous plaindre et continuez votre chemin sans quoi nous n'allons pas être arrivés avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le sergent Chesterfield et son subordonné parcouraient depuis deux jours les landes désertes les menant à Fort Bow sous couvert d'une mission de la part d'Alexander même s'ils avaient tous deux très bien compris qu'on les avait envoyé ici pour calmer les tensions que la rumeur d'une prétendue relation entre eux avait soulevé.

Le roux aurait bien aimé que tout ça soit vrai, malgré les problèmes qu'une telle homosexualité engendrerait, mais il devait bien se confronter à la cruelle vérité qu'était celle que le caporal le détestait.

D'ailleurs ce dernier déclara platement:

-Vous me semblez bien calme depuis quelques semaines sergent.

Chesterfield arqua un sourcil.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant rien n'a changé d'après moi.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous aussi calme ? Pourquoi plus aucune insulte ne vous atteint ? Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu aussi tranquille depuis la dernière charge ?

L'interpellé soupira bruyamment et ressassa rapidement les événements qui auraient pu l'altérer de cette façon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dit d'une voix imperturbable:

-Je me pose beaucoup de questions.

Et il accéléra la cadence sans quoi lui et le caporal n'arriveraient pas à Fort Bow dans la soirée, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

-Des questions sur quoi sergent ? Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à avouer votre amour à Amélie et donc à mettre à contribution le peu de neurones que vous avez ?

-Ah ah. Très drôle Blutch.

-Non mais je vous le demande très sérieusement sergent. Vous avez enfin pris la décision de tout lui dire ?

Le regard du roux s'assombrit.

-Je… Non Blutch... J'ai découvert une deuxième partie de moi qui me préoccupe d'une façon assez critique.

Ce dernier le rattrapa et se cala sur le rythme de son cheval lancé au galop.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Je suis tombé amoureux Blutch.

Grand silence.

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça. Pourquoi donc vous en soucier ? Amélie vous inspire tant de doutes que ça ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Pas Amélie, Blutch. Amélie était seulement une excuse pour cacher quelque chose que je ne voulais pas avouer. Mais c'est comme mettre la poussière sous le tapis: ça marche un moment mais à la fin ça déborde et on ne peut plus repousser le moment où on doit s'en débarrasser…

Il soupira.

-J'aimerais tellement que tout soit comme avant. Avant que je ne m'avoue ça…

Un temps de suspension s'ensuit, apparemment dû à une longue réflexion du caporal qui déclara finalement:

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous sentez tellement mal par rapport à ça. Le sentiment amoureux est quelque chose dont on peut librement faire part contrairement à un acte amoureux.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de s'exclamer:

-C'est une femme mariée dont vous êtes tombé amoureux ! C'est ça ?

Chesterfield sourit.

-Tout faux Blutch !

Et il accéléra la cadence tandis que la silhouette de Fort Bow se dessinait à l'horizon, dans le coucher de soleil brûlant du désert.

Après bien un autre quart d'heure à galoper, ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'enceinte du fort et descendirent rapidement de leurs chevaux tandis que plusieurs soldats venaient les saluer en souriant.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher dans les baraquements, fatigués de leur long voyage.

oOo

Chesterfield se réveilla le lendemain bien avant le reste des hommes du fort et en profita pour aller se dégourdir les jambes sur les remparts pour observer le lever de soleil qu'il devinait déjà magnifique, comme à son habitude.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Aux premiers rayons de soleil pointant leur nez au dessus des collines sèches à l'horizon, le sergent fut pris d'assaut par une lueur à la couleur de feu, baignant petit à petit le ciel d'une couleur orangé, virant rapidement au rose, pour finalement revenir à un rouge brûlant s'évanouissant au fur et à mesure que le soleil s'élevait plus haut dans le ciel.

Chesterfield resta un long moment accoudé contre les pieux en bois à fixer l'horizon qu'il aurait bien voulu attraper et garder auprès de lui pour réchauffer son cœur meurtri par ses réflexions allant toutes en direction de son caporal chéri qui semblait ne pas comprendre que ses sentiments allaient bien plus loin que celui de l'amitié.

Il soupira finalement en laissant sa tête basculé vers le bas tandis qu'il passait une main lasse sur son cou quand soudain Amélie Appletown l'interpella, le faisant sursauter.

-Bonjour sergent. La journée s'annonce plutôt bien aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

Il répondit d'un ton bêta que oui.

-Mais vous avez mauvaise mine dites moi ! On dirait presque une de mes amies avec une peine de cœur.

Touché. Les femmes avaient toujours eu cette capacité à tout deviner au grand dam de Chesterfield qui aurait bien voulu le même don.

-Je- Heu… Oui. C'est ce qui se passe en effet…

Un petit temps de silence suivit.

-Dites… Vous qui vous y connaissez… Je peux vous poser une question ?

Elle hocha gentiment la tête en posant sur lui un regard plein de compassion.

-Alors… Que feriez-vous si vous étiez folle amoureuse d'une personne que vous ne pouvez pas aimer car c'est immoral et totalement rejeté par la société ?

Cela eût l'air de lui poser une colle car elle ne répondit rien, tandis que le lever était sonné et qu'un groupe de chevaux transportant des indiens se détachait du paysage venant à peine de se réveiller.

Finalement elle lâcha:

-Je pense que je vivrai quand même cet amour même caché.

Et elle s'en alla pour aller accueillir le comité approchant rapidement des portes du fort, à dos de chevaux presque sauvages à l'encolure forte et puissante des animaux des déserts.

Le sergent descendit alors à son tour, tandis qu'une petite dizaine d'homme venait à la rencontre des indiens, dont Blutch qui pétrifia un peu Chesterfield sur place, mais il trouva néanmoins la force de s'approcher de lui.

-Bonjour Blutch. Bien dormi ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Bien et vous ?

-J'avoue que ça ne m'a pas fait de mal ce repos.

-Au fait. J'ai la réponse à votre énigme.

Le sergent fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait posé une énigme plus tôt ?

S'approchant de son visage, le caporal lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille:

-C'est un homme.

Et il s'éloigna en le fixant intensément, comme pour chercher la réponse à sa question dans les yeux du roux qui balbutiait gauchement pour nier les faits. Finalement il lâcha:

-Bien joué Blutch.

Et il partit à son tour à la rencontre des apaches qui comptaient parmi eux Plume d'Argent qui le salua gaiement.

Soudain un coup de feu retentit à l'autre bout de la place. Tout le monde se tourna en direction du son pour finalement entendre de la part du colonel Appletown qui tenait une carabine dans les mains:

-C'est hors de question que vous restiez ici une minute de plus ! J'ai un certain degré de tolérance mais là je ne supporte pas !

Il arriva finalement à hauteur des indiens qui ne semblaient pas vraiment lui vouloir de mal, malgré la traduction de l'interprète les informant qu'ils avaient été insultés.

Ce dernier déclara ensuite, citant les paroles des apaches:

-Eux dire qu'ils ne veulent pas de mal à l'homme blanc. Eux être ici pour commerce.

Le colonel Appletown sortit de ses gonds.

-Eh bien dites leur qu'ici on n'accueille et ne commerce pas avec deux personnes affichant leur amour pour le même sexe que leur petite personne !

Nouvelle traduction.

-Eux dire qu'ils ne dérangeront pas.

La seule femme du fort s'interposa alors:

-Papa ! Tu n'as pas le droit de leur interdire de s'aimer !

-Eh bien si !

Il se tourna vers Chesterfield.

-Dites leur sergent !

-Je… Hem, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois mon colonel, pour moi, tant qu'ils sont heureux dans leur vie je n'ai pas à m'interposer… Et puis s'ils ne dérangent absolument pas…

Ses paroles semblèrent énerver encore plus le colonel qui hurla à l'attention des apaches:

-Nous n'accueillons aucun homosexuel en ces lieux ! Partez !

Le sergent, même s'il comprenait bien que ces paroles ne lui étaient pas dédiées, arracha alors ses galons et retira son sabre qu'il donna au colonel Appletown avant de se diriger vers son cheval en fulminant et de crier à son attention:

-Si vous êtes aussi étroit d'esprit je refuse de rester un instant de plus ici ! En espérant ne pas vous revoir colonel !

Et il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur avant de partir au galop dans le désert environnant.

oOo

Le lendemain, alors qu'il flânait tranquillement dans une grotte près d'un cours d'eau vers dix heure du soir, Chesterfield entendit un autre cheval arriver au trot et il sortit donc de sa cachette pour voir qui venait par là.

Lorsqu'il vit le caporal Blutch, l'ancien sergent esquissa une mine surprise avant de dire, un peu déboussolé:

-Blutch ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ce dernier posa pied à terre et s'approcha de lui pour finalement lui donner un coup de poing dans la tête et lui crier au visage:

-Pourquoi êtes-vous parti bougre d'imbécile ?!

Il répondit, un peu sonné:

-Je- Je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus là-bas. Pas avec ce qui me tourne au-dessus de la tête…

-De quoi ?! Votre amour pour un homme faisant partie de l'armée ? Si vous voulez mon avis vous aviez juste besoin d'une excuse pour partir la queue entre les jambes et vous l'avez trouvée !

Chesterfield ne démentit pas, laissant le caporal continuer de lui crier dessus, quand soudain la voix de ce dernier se brisa tandis qu'il commençait à verser des larmes sous le regard effaré du roux qui ne comprenait pas.

-Alors maintenant vous allez rapidement revenir et fissa. Je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus pour que vous n'alliez avouer vos sentiments à cette personne même si ça m'arrache le cœur de vous dire ça.

L'ancien sergent ne répondit rien, complètement déboussolé par le fait de voir son Blutch pleurer en lui demandant d'aller avouer sa flamme à quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui-même.

Alors, en proie à un instinct qu'il ne s'imaginait pas, Chesterfield se releva aussi rapidement qu'il était tombé et prit le caporal dans ses bras en l'embrassant à pleine bouche pour finalement lui dire d'une respiration profonde lorsqu'il mit fin à l'échange:

-Ne me dit pas que tu as pensé pendant une seconde que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Blutch le regarda un instant en balbutiant un peu et finalement se blottir contre le torse du roux qu'il embrassa tendrement en déclarant entre deux baisers:

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que…

Chesterfield écrasa soudain ses lèvres sur celles du cadet pour interrompre ses paroles et l'emmener vers la cavité rocheuse où les paroles n'eurent plus de place, remplacées par des gémissements de la part de Blutch. 

Personne ne peut se figurer ce qui se passa là-bas pendant toute la nuit.

Et d'ailleurs personne ne voudrait vraiment le faire…


End file.
